Cases for holding tools serve a variety of functions. For example, tool cases provide a location for the tools to be stored and easily located when they are needed. Tool cases also serve to protect the tools from damage while they are being stored.
Cases for various tools have been designed, including cases specifically designed to hold saw blades; however, many of these saw blade cases are cumbersome to use, have a limited capacity, or have other associated problems. For example, some cases hold a stack of saw blades on a threaded spindle, making it difficult for a user to remove a desired saw blade if it does not happen near the top of the stack. For another example, some cases do not sufficiently confine the saw blades, permitting the edges of the blades to rub against one another or against any tools which may be stored with the blades. This contact between the blades often dulls the cutting surfaces, thus requiring more frequent sharpening of the cutting surfaces. Frequent sharpening can become quite costly, particularly when the blades are tipped with carbide, which is brittle and therefore susceptible to cracking.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a device which satisfactorily addresses the above-identified problems.